


Stay With Me

by MiaDee



Series: No thoughts head empty, just Kageyama Tobio [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Teasing, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaDee/pseuds/MiaDee
Summary: Kageyama being needy, wanting both his boyfriends by his side at all time. Oikawa Tooru and Miya Atsumu were literally wrapped around his fingers.**Soft AtsuOiKage because I need them, and maybe you need them too.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru
Series: No thoughts head empty, just Kageyama Tobio [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915018
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm spreading AtsuOiKage because why not.  
> Hope you enjoy reading this fluff with no plot!

They hardly had the same off days, and often not in the same country.

So, when volleyball was off seasons, and they miraculously had the same off days, it didn't take them too long to decide where to meet up.

This time, the two older out of the three decided to suprise the youngest by visiting his place.

To say that the youngest setter was happy was an understatement of the year.

**

"Where are you going?" Whined the youngest as he felt someone got off the bed, peeking with one eye sleepily and saw it was Atsumu. 

"I'm gonna go and make some breakfast for us. You must be hungry right?" Que to the rumbling of stomach coming from Tobio, causing Atsumu to chuckle.

"Noooo. Come back here and stay with me. Cuddle me." This time his eyes were wide open, staring at Atsumu, blue eyes pleading him to not leave, didn’t care about his hungry state at the moment. Only wanting his lover by his side.

"Tooru is hugging you right now, isn't he?" At Atsumu's remark, he saw Tooru tightened his hold on Tobio's waist, unsure whether he was awake and had heard them speaking, or just a coincidence. 

"I want you too." He pouted, knew that his lover would fall for it, weak for his pouty face.

The things Tobio do to his heart. And who was Atsumu to deny his lover's request.

"Fine. We can order delivery then." He slipped back onto the bed after a phone call to the nearest restaurant. A hand draped around Tobio's waist over Tooru’s hand, trapping Tobio between them. Not that he really mind about being trapped by his lovers. 

"Happy now?" Atsumu received a soft hum as a respond.

"Why are you both awake? Go back to sleep. It's still early." Grumbled a certain brown-haired setter.

Atsumu snorted, and he heard a soft chuckle coming out from Tobio. "It's almost 10 in the morning. Not really early anymore, Tooru."

"It's our off days. We should be sleeping in until at least noon." Without opening his eyes, Tooru repositioned himself and spooned Tobio from the back, Tobio now was face to face with his foxy-like lover.

"Hear that 'Tsumu? Tooru's right." He grinned as one of his lovers got the idea of lazy off days. He pulled Atsumu a little closer so that he could nuzzled up against his neck, breathing in his natural body scent.

They were lying on the bed, basking in the morning sun that slipped through Tobio's window before he started to speak again, in a hushed voice.

"Thank you for coming here. Both of you." If both of them weren't as close as they were then, they might not heard Tobio’s confession clearly.

"Anything for our baby." Replied Tooru sleepily as he leave small kisses on Tobio's nape, and Atsumu gave him his genuine smile that was only reserved for his lovers, and kissed him on the forehead as his reply.

Tobio blushed at the pet name, one of the many that his lovers used when they were making love, usually. He still got embarrassed even though they had been dating for awhile now, and it didn’t go unnoticed by the blond-haired setter.

"Tooru, he's blushing." Atsumu cooed which caused Tooru to lift himself off the bed by supporting himself with his elbow to get a better look at Tobio's blushing face, no longer sleepy.

"Aww. Are you shy, baby? I thought you'd be used to it by now, hmm?" He teased the youngest as he caressed his soft cheeks that were currently colored in pink, and poked it occasionally.

"Stop it." Tobio swatted his hand off of his cheeks and proceed to cover his face with both of his hands, didn't want to be teased by his lovers due to his reddening face.

"Sweetie, don't cover your face. Let us see you." Atsumu was trying to coax him into showing his face, which didn’t work when Tobio heard him using another pet name.

He knew they were teasing him right now just so that they could see Tobio became as red as a tomato. So he uttered a 'no' and tried to reach the blanket so that he could hide himself more. Of course his lovers would try to prevent that from happening. 

"I hate you guys." He mumbled through his hands, not wanting to face his mischievous lovers. 

"That's not what you said last night." Countered Tooru as he caressed Tobio's hip, a flash of their activity last night went through Tobio, making him blush furiously than before.

"You guys are horrible." He tried to push both of them away from him, but of course they wouldn't budge, sticking close to him almost like a koala hugging a tree branch. Who would want to move away when they have the most adorable lover anyone could ask for in between them.

"I'm pretty you said (more like moaned), and I quote, 'Ngh. Tooru, T'sumu, you both are so good to me. Ah. Ah~' Isn't that right, Tooru?" And Atsumu exaggerated a little more on those moans which ended up with him and Tooru to burst into fits of laughter, much to Tobio's displeasure.

Seeing that his lovers would not stop laughing at any moment, he got up from his lying position to grab his pillow and smacked the life out of his teasing lovers.

"Stop. Teasing. Me." With every word, he smacked each of them alternately. But that just caused them to laugh even more which frustrated Tobio.

"Fine. Laugh at me all you want. I'm leaving." He gave them each one last smack before hurriedly got off the bed, rushed out of his bedroom and got into the guestroom next to his room, locking himself in and got on the bed. He heard feet shuffling and muffled 'Tobio' and 'Your fault' from the room next door.

"Baby, why did you lock the door?" Tobio heard a smack and an 'Oww, what was that for 'Tsumu?' He could hear Atsumu hissed as he said 'Stop calling him that. That's the reason why he ran from us!'

"Tobio, open up. Come on. I thought you wanted to cuddle." Atsumu was the one pleading this time, his voice almost begging. But Tobio is not easily swayed by that. His lovers had to try a lot more than that to convince him to open the door.

"Not anymore. Go cuddle each other for all I care. I'm happy in here without your constant teasing." He shouted so that they could hear it. He then snuggled up in the comforter, feeling comfortable despite not having his lovers by his side. Their bickering and pleading behind the door went unheard as Tobio drifted back to sleep, unaware of his lovers' misery, wanting to be by his side, to be the ones he snuggled up to instead of the warm comforter currently blanketing Tobio.

**Author's Note:**

> Omake:
> 
> Tooru and Atsumu were setting the table for their brunch when Tobio finally came out of the guest room.
> 
>   
> "Of course food can get you out." Atsumu sigh in resignation.
> 
>   
> "I love food. And I'm hungry." Tobio said as a matter of fact.
> 
>   
> "You love food more than 'Tsumu and I?!"


End file.
